After Death
by Flotus x
Summary: After several decades in the realm of the dead, Finn is allowed to see his wife Marceline once more but only for fourteen days. In order for him to stay for good, he has to find a way that steps outside normal boundaries with the help of an old friend. As the days tick by Finn gets closer and closer to his goal, but can he achieve it? Only the hourglass will tell.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

Death never scared me. It was what I would leave behind that scared me. I would have to leave her behind. I never wanted that, but we knew exactly what we were getting into when we first kissed. As much as we both hated to admit it, our time together had an expiration date. Maybe that's what tore her apart the most.

* * *

Being dead wasn't something I liked, but something I got used to. Death wasn't that bad of a guy once I finally got to know him. He told me that he didn't want to bring me to the realm of the dead, but he simply had to.

To maintain the balance and hold the order.

I knew that I wouldn't nor could have returned to the world of the living and hated it. It hurt to know that she would be lonely and left with a heavy heart. Sometimes I swore that I could hear her cries, her pleas in desperate hopes that maybe just maybe I would be there and make her smile again, but I simply couldn't. Not anymore.

In this realm, time is of no factor. There is no sun. There is no moon. There are no months. There are no days. And there are no hours. Just a dark black sky, grey land and a bunch of dead folk to keep you company. They weren't all bad though. I met a man who lived during the age of the early 1920's. He told me his tragic tale of how he fell in love with a woman who simply didn't have the ability to love him back. No matter how hard he tried he could never get her to say those three words. As I listened to this man, I truly felt sorry for him. He offered her his heart and she offered him nothing but mind games, manipulation and heart break. I thought of what could have happened if the woman I loved denied me her affection, but I stopped thinking about it as the thought left a bitter imprint in my mind. I don't know how long I've been in here. My internal clock doesn't really do me any good since I have no idea of what time it really is. I always feel empty as I wander through this realm. I've been here for quite a long time and I still don't know my way around. Maybe it's for the best. Me being dead and all. Maybe she'll get over me and find someone else. Someone better than me. Someone who won't die.

* * *

I sift through my memories like movies and try to live them all over again. The adventures I had with Joshua and Jake, the times spent slaying evil creatures, the rejection from Bonnie, the heartbreak with Flame Princess and finally, the time I spent with Marceline. I shared the best moments of my life with her. Most of my pleasant memories associate themselves with her. Each time I see her in my memory, I smile. I smile at the fact that in one point of my existence, I had her in my arms. I loved her more than anything and she knew it. She used to tease me and say that I was too adorable and cute and that I had a problem because of it, but I knew that deep down inside she actually loved it. There would be nights where we would just lay out on the grassy fields of Ooo and just talk. About anything and everything. Our fears, hopes, wishes and dreams. She would lay beside me and stare into my eyes with her own. They would glimmer with a deep dark but yet brilliant shade of crimson. Her jet black hair would flow down her shoulders and shine with an unnatural brilliance to it. Her smooth, soft and pale skin would soothe me as her body would brush against mine. She was absolutely perfect in every way to me. She was everything I wanted and more.

I can never be with her again.

* * *

I know I've been here longer than I'd be willing to admit. I just wish maybe, just maybe that she's still waiting for me, but I know she's not anymore. I'm certain she's found someone else to help lift the weight off her shoulders. I'm just hoping that she won't be hurt again.

* * *

Sometimes I lay down and think. I think about how I ended up here and how I want to get out, but that's all I ever do. Think. No putting plans into motion and taking action. None of that. It's not like I've tried before, believe me I have. It's just for the fact that I can't get out of here without Death's permission since I'm part of the deceased here. So I sit here in my own shadow, take in the air and think.

Sometimes I see Death watching me.

* * *

Nobody has been around for miles. I spent the majority of my.. uh.. 'day' searching for a single soul to talk to, but eventually just talked to myself. Not like I had a problem with that, but I'd much rather have an actual conversation with someone rather than just ramble on to myself like I'm doing now.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw Death sitting right next to me, staring into the black abyss known as the sky, humming to himself.

"Finn." He called my name out

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him curiously

"I have some news for you." He said calmly

"You do?" I asked

"Yes. I do. I know that you miss the land of the living and your.. dearly beloved."

"Yeah. I do."

"I can let you visit her and the realm of the living."

My jaw dropped. My mind raced and my heart threatened its way out of my chest. Did he just say what I think he said?

"I know what you're thinking, but I've seen you always longing to be with your wife and It is within my power to let you visit her since It is my decision if you stay dead or not." He said with a small smirk

"Are you serious?" I asked him

"I usually don't joke about these matters."

"I..I.." I stuttered

"Don't say anything." Death said as he stood up, dusting himself off

"Okay." I said as I got up with him

He grabbed his scythe off the floor. It was a long, slender and black design. The silver blade was long and had a jagged edge to it.

"Stand back." Death told me

I walked back a couple of inches, but still stared at where we were looking at. Death gripped his scythe with both of his hands and raised it in the air and slashed it down. A purple portal appeared in front of us. I looked inside it and saw images forming inside of it. Once the images fully formed I saw a treehouse. My treehouse.

"I'll be back to get you in two weeks." Death said as he held his scythe like a staff

"Thank you." I told him

"Be careful out there. Things may have changed more than you have expected" He warned me

I nodded to him and walked into the portal.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm back again. I don't know what this story will be because it just started out as an idea. I think it could be a short story or something. ****Anyways, back to work on Mentality!**

**With love,**

**Samuel the Raconteur**


	2. Reunion: 87 Years Later

_Act I: Reunion_

* * *

I walked into a grassy field as the portal behind me imploded within itself. I looked around and saw the sun setting on the horizon, painting the sky a dark pink. I felt much warmer as the sun poured it's warmth on to my skin. I haven't felt this sensation in decades.

"I'm back.." I said to myself

I turned around and saw my old treehouse several yards my thoughts assaulted my mind as I wandered through the endless opportunities layed out before me. Next thing I knew my legs were taking me to my old treehouse. With each step I took my anticipation grew. The wind began flowing throughout the grassy plains, the air blowing my hair back. I looked up at the sky and looked at the clouds. This was nice.

Next thing I knew I found myself at the door to the treehouse. I took a deep breath. My heart was pounding. How am I going to explain this to her? It's not everyday that you go back into the world of the living after dying.

I slowly opened the front door and walked in.

* * *

When I walked inside I made my way to the ladder. I heard the sound of little scuffling footsteps as I climbed up. When I reached the top of the ladder I curiously looked around. Nothing had changed. It's exactly as I remember it. A small yelling came from above me and I felt a small pat on my neck as something landed on my head.

"Beemo chop!" A tiny voice yelled

"Beemo?" I said as I brought the little teal robot off my head

The console looked at me, studying my face. As soon as it got a good look at my face, a digitally surprised expression emerged on its face.

"FINN!" The little robot yelled

"Hey, Beemo!" I said as I hugged it

"I've missed you so much, Finn."

"I know you have. I've missed you too."

Beemo started crying as it tried to wrap it's arms around me. I hugged it even tighter.

"Beemo, I need to see Marceline. Do you know where she is?" I asked

"She's upstairs sleeping."

"Can you wake her up and tell her to come downstairs?'

"Yes!"

Beemo hopped out of my hands, scurried away and began climbing up the ladder to my old bedroom. I took a deep breath as I waited. I glanced at the wedding ring that hung by a string around my neck. I ran a hand through my shoulder length hair and smoothed out my white shirt.

"Beemo, you better have a good reason for waking me up." A female's voice came from upstairs

"It is a good reason. I promise!" Beemo replied excitedly

"Whatever you say, Beemo." The voice said

Beemo emerged from the bedroom and hopped down. It ran to the table in the kitchen and hopped on a chair.

A pale woman with ebony hair floated down from the bedroom. When she landed in the living room her eyes met mine.

"Hi." I said calmly

Her eyes watered up as we stared at each other.

"Finn?" She said as she looked at me

She quickly flew towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck, embracing me. I felt tears emerge from my eyes as I put my arms around her waist. She hugged me even tighter. I heard sobbing come from her as we stood there embracing each other.

"I missed you." I told her

"I missed you too." She said softly

We held each other in silence. I heard a clapping noise coming from the kitchen. I looked and saw Beemo clapping as it watched us. I looked back at Marceline and found her gazing into my eyes as a smile formed on her face. I smiled back at her. I closed my eyes and brought my lips forth to meet hers. She passionately returned the kiss. A weird shutter sound rang throughout the room. I ignored it. Marceline ran her hand through my hair and I could feel her trembling. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her even tighter. Soon enough we broke our kiss and pressed our foreheads against each other's.

"How are you even alive?" She asked

I felt my heart sink as soon as the question hit my ears. I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm.. not alive. Not for long anyways." I said to her

"What do you mean?"

"I'm only allowed to be here for two weeks." I said

She pressed her head into my chest and nuzzled against it.

"I don't want you to go." She said to me "Not again."

"I don't want to either" I said "But we can enjoy the time we have now."

"Yeah. We can." She said as she pulled her head away from my chest and kissed me once more.

* * *

The entire day consisted mostly of Marceline and I laying on my bed, catching up. I felt my heart skipping beats as she stared into my eyes from time to time. She then told me that it had been eighty seven years since I died. I was completely caught of guard by that.

"What?" I yelled "I didn't think eighty seven years had passed!"

"Time flies, am I right?" She said, trying to ease the situation

"Yeah.. I guess it does." I said while managing a chuckle "So how's the Candy Kingdom been doing? Since.."

"It's doing better." She said "But it's not called the Candy Kingdom anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They call it the Candy Republic now. Ever since.. that day the Candy people took it upon themselves to rebuild and rule over each other fairly like Bonnie did. So the people had her political advisors research different types of government and eventually they found out about democracy. To them that was the fairest one and so they adopted it into the kingdom."

"Wow. Good for them." I said

"Yeah."

"Marceline."

"What?" She said

"How have _**you**_ been all these years?" I asked her

She looked surprised by this question as if she wasn't expecting it at all.

"They weren't the highlight of my immortality." She said as her eyes seemed to lose their shine

"I wish I could've been here with you." I said as I sat up on the bed

"Finn, please.. please don't beat yourself up." She told me as she sat up "Please don't."

I sighed deeply and slumped my shoulders. She crawled up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I love you, Finn." She said into my ear

"I love you too." I replied as I placed my hands over her soft and gentle ones

"And that's all that matters." She whispered into my ear, digging her face into my hair

I brought my hands off of hers and turned around to face her. She seemed surprised but quickly smiled. I slowly brought my mouth to her's and kissed her softly. I cupped her cheek with my right hand and crawled on top of her. I pressed her gently on to the bed as we continued kissing, her hands tightly gripping my shirt as she let out a soft moan. She broke away from the kiss and lifted off her grey shirt, revealing a black laced bra. I took my shirt off as well and brought my mouth to her neck, softly sucking on her bite marks. I heard her breathing become jagged as she took in a sharp breath. She then pulled me away.

"What's wrong?" I asked her worriedly

She pushed me down to the bed and climbed on top of me.

"My turn." She said as a devious smirk appeared on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter was different for me. I haven't really wrote down stuff like this. You know, fluff and romantic stuff but honestly I have a soft spot for stuff like that. Especially when it comes to Finnceline.**

** I'm pretty brand new to writing on this site. My first story, Mentality I first wrote in January. It's gotten some pretty good reviews for it and I'm grateful that each story I've posted has gotten good reviews. As you may see I decided to change my pen name from "Sianvar the Raconteur" to "Samuel the Raconteur". Just so you know my name is not Samuel. I just did that in honor of my O.C. (If you've read Mentality you know what I'm talking about)**

**In other news, I should have Mentality's next chapter finished by Saturday also expect another chapter for Brothers sometime soon.**

**I'd also like to thank _Neo-Dracula_ for giving me the opportunity to collaborate with him on his story, Criminals. Hopefully what I write will be good enough to make it in his story. **

****The story should pick up in the next chapter or so. And as always this chapter is brought to you w******ith love.**

_**-Samuel the Raconteur**_


	3. Visiting Simon

_**Thirteen Days Remaining**_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. Marceline was laying with me underneath the fur blankets. We were.. indecent. I felt my cheeks flame up with embarrassment. I shifted my eyes away from her naked form as I moved around awkwardly.

As I shifted, I heard a small giggle. I looked at Marceline and saw her smiling.

"After all this time and you still get embarrassed." She said as she pinned herself against me, causing me to shiver.

"Uhh.."

"Shhh." She silenced me as she placed her index finger over my lips

She pecked me on the lips and rose out of the bed. She didn't even bother covering herself as she walked around. I sat up in the bed and looked at her. Then looking turned into staring.

"Are you gonna just lay down and stare at me all day or are you gonna get out of bed?" She said as she turned around and looked me in my eyes.

I got off my bed slowly. When I stood up, I covered myself with my fur blankets.

"Aww, don't be such a party pooper." Marceline pouted

I felt my face turned red once again. She floated up to me and pressed herself against me.

"Your cheeks look delicious." She whispered into my ear as her hands caressed my chest

I let go of the blanket and kissed her quickly before running out of the room.

"That's so not cool, Finn!" She shouted

I snickered as I jumped down the ladder. I started walking to the kitchen but an unexpected voice stopped me.

"Why are you naked, Finn?"

"AAAH!"

Beemo stood right before me and was staring at my nakedness.

"Beemo, don't look!" I yelled as I quickly covered it's eyes

Marceline floated on down fully clothed, laughing. How she put her clothes on so fast I'll never know.

"You might wanna get dressed, lover boy."

I let go of Beemo as I ran and climbed back up the ladder.

* * *

I came back down a couple of minutes later with clothes on.

"So what you wanna do today?" I asked as I slumped down on my couch

Marceline floated on over to me and landed in my lap. She leaned herself on to me and moved her mouth to my ear.

"I was thinking that I could have you for all myself today." She whispered seductively

"That sounds nice." I replied. "But what about Beemo?"

Marceline had an empty expression on her face. Then her face lit up as she got an idea.

"We could let Simon watch Beemo."

"Ice King? How is that ol' geezer?"

"He's still the same." She replied

"Is he still bummed out about what happened?" I asked

"You'd think that after eighty seven years he'd get over it, but he kinda hasn't. He's a lot more cheerful now but if you mention Bonnie around him he gets really depressed."

"Maybe we should visit him. Hang out with him for a while." I suggested

"I don't know, Finn.."

"Come on, Marcy. He's probably been alone for who knows how long!"

"I guess we can go visit Simon," She said as she floated off of me and grabbed an umbrella. "But you owe me."

"That's fine by me." I said as I got up "Beemo!"

I heard a little footsteps as Beemo ran up to me.

"Yes?"

"You wanna go with us to visit the Ice King?"

"I don't know, Finn. That doesn't sound fun."

"Come on, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Okay!"

I picked up Beemo and placed him on the back of my neck and went out the door.

* * *

When I stepped outside the sun was shining brightly. Marceline came from behind with her sun protection clothing. She was wearing her old yellow sunhat and gloves. While I was glancing at her, I saw the ring I had gotten her all those years ago on her finger. I grinned stupidly at her.

"What's so funny?" Marceline asked as she cocked an eyebrow at me

"You still have the ring I gave you."

She instantly started blushing a dark shade of red. She brought her hand up and started playing with her hair.

"Well.. yeah. I couldn't just.. throw it away, ya know?" She said.

She flew closer to me and noticed that I didn't have a ring on my finger.

"Where's yours?" She asked worriedly

I pulled up the string necklace on my neck and showed her the ring on it.

"I didn't forget about it, if that's what you're thinking."

"Good."

She smiled as she floated towards me. I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You ready to go" I asked

"Yeah. Let's go."

She wrapped her arms around me and flew into the air.

The landscape looked absolutely gorgeous. The rolling green plains looked so calm and serene. The wind against my skin felt incredible. Marceline looked at me and smiled. She knew that I never really got used to the feeling of flying and probably knew just how much I missed it because she was taking her sweet time flying to the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

After half an hour of flying we finally landed in the Ice Kingdom.

Honestly, I don't know what to expect from Ice King. Maybe he'll be the same old guy from before but something in my mind is telling me differently.

"Hey, Simon." Marceline said casually as we flew in through the window

Beemo hopped off my neck and scurried away. I could hear 'wenk' sounds come from down the hall as well as laughter.

"Marceline, what are you doing here? Who's your new friend?"

"Wow. I thought you would've remembered me, Ice King." I said while fixing my hair out of my face. "Especially after all the times me and Jake beat the snot out of you."

"Finn! Oh Finn, my bosom! My friend!" Ice King yelled out as he flew over and hugged me tightly

"You're.. suffocating me!" I said as Ice King squeezed the air out of my lungs

Marceline started laughing at me as I continued to squirm in the Ice King's iron grip.

"I thought you were dead! Eighty seven years and no calls!"

"Ice King I was dead. Wait, you remembered how long I was gone?"

"Pssh! Of course I remember! That was when Princess.." He trailed off

Ice King's facial expression changed quickly.

"Ice King, you alright, man?" I asked

He didn't answer me back. Marceline quickly flew over to him and started talking to him.

"Simon." She called out to him

He stood silently

"Simon, I need you to look at me."

Ice King didn't respond. He just stood there with a distant look in his eyes.

"Simon, it's over. Listen to me. Bonnie will come back, Simon. She just had to leave for a while. She'll be back."

Ice King looked at Marceline.

"I'm sorry. I must've spaced out again. I really need to stop doing that."

"It's okay, Simon." She told him reassuringly

"Finn, you remember what happened all those years ago, don't you?" Ice King asked me

"Yeah, I remember."

"Never thought that all of that would happen, right?"

The wind howled outside as the temperature got even colder within the room. The Ice King continued,

"Why'd Princess Bubblegum have to leave us, Finn?"

"I.. I don't know, but look. We're.. well you two, are still alive and you have each other. It's been like this for a long time, Simon. Whether you believe it or not. Princess Bubblegum may not be here now but I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted too see you or any of us like this."

Ice King's face seemed to lighten up a bit as he made eye contact with me.

"You're right. You're completely right."

Gunter and Beemo came waddling into the room, making all kinds of sounds. (Well except Gunter since he only makes one sound) I couldn't help but laugh. Ice King even giggled a little. Gunter waddled up to Ice King and hugged him. He smiled and hugged him or.. her.. uh.. it back. I still can't tell if Gunter's a girl or not.

"How about we catch up a bit and play some Card Wars?" Ice King suggested

"I'm game." I replied

"I play winner." Marceline said as she floated over to Beemo and picked him up and started to start up a racing game. (Beemo told me on the way over here that he wants to be a real boy, so I'm just going with it)

"Prepare to lose!" Ice King shouted confidently

"Whatever, dude." I said as I jokingly rolled my eyes

"My ice ninja skills are too much for your puny weak human skills! Bwahahahah!"

"Lame!" I shouted back at him and laughed

I'm really glad that we got out of that.. uh.. situation. The past's the past and sometimes it should stay dead. No need to bring up things that we can't change.

* * *

I still miss Princess Bubblegum though. I wish that things could've ended different for us. I wish I could change all of those things that happened to us. I wish I could take those years of pain away from Marceline.

_I wish that we could've had our happily ever after._

* * *

_**Hello there again! I've been terribly busy for quite a while (I helped another writer, Neo-Dracula, with his story Criminals. Go check that chapter out!) and didn't have enough time to post this earlier, but now I finally had the time to and so I did!**_

_**Thank you all for leaving positive comments and for reading. Don't forget to leave a review!**_

_**-Samuel The Raconteur**_


	4. Silver

"Ice King are you sure that you can take care of Beemo?" I asked

"For the last time Finn, yes! Sheesh!"

"Okay okay. I was just making sure. Are you ready to go Marcy?"

"Yeah. Bye Simon." Marceline said as she hugged Ice King

"Goodbye, Marceline." Ice King said awkwardly

Marceline went over to Beemo and patted the top of the little robot's body.

"Bye, baby." She said

"Bye!" Beemo shouted excitedly

"I'll see you later, Beemo!" I told the little robot

"Bye, Finn!" Beemo and Ice King said simultaneously as they waved to me

Marceline began walking out of the room and opened her umbrella. I followed her outside and blew a raspberry.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to leave Beemo with Simon?" Marceline asked as we walked out of the Ice Kingdom

"It's not the best idea I've had, but this can at least help Simon take his mind off some things." I replied

"Hopefully." She said as she wrapped her arms around me and flew into the air

The entire flight back home was spent in a beautiful silence.

* * *

When we got home the first thing that Marceline did was kiss me and boy did she kiss hard. I'm not complaining or anything but I guess that's what I should have expected. I quickly kissed her back as she pushed me down on to the couch. She straddled herself in my lap and began to nibble on my ears and slowly slide herself against me. I shivered with pleasure as she continued to bite me. She quickly took off her shirt and kissed me even more. I took my shirt off and started to nibble on her neck. She shoved me back down on the couch and floated away.

"Oh Finny boy. It's not gonna be so easy for you this time." She said to me

"What do you mean?" I asked her

She slowly took off her pants and wiggled her hips seductively while turning herself around. She was wearing a red-laced bra and panties that really complimented her.. umm.. figure. Yeah, figure. She kicked off her pants which sent them flying across the room. She then walked up to me and leaned over. I could very well see her cleavage which I think is what she was intending to do. She also had a small smirk on her face.

"Wait here. I got something special for you." She whispered as she floated away

I watched her as she left the room. I feel like she's gonna get something I'm not gonna like. She usually did that when I was alive just to mess with me. But nonetheless I felt an odd sense of nervousness and excitement fill my mind as well as other places.

The moments passed on as I sat there patiently. Marceline then emerged from upstairs with a black bag. I looked at her with a quizzical expression on my face. She then pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Marceline, you kinky little girl." I said to her

She was blushing mad crazy as I said that. She then walked up to me and grabbed me. She floated up to my bedroom and tossed me on to my bed. She quickly handcuffed me to the bedpost and grinned. I couldn't help but laugh nervously. She pulled out something from the black bag and hid it behind her back.

"What is that?" I asked her

"Silence, henchman!" She said as she smacked me on the thigh

"Ow!" I yelled

I looked at her and saw that she was holding a paddle.

"You brought a paddle?!" I asked

"Haha! Yeah, I thought that this would spice things up." She said as she smiled

"When did you get that?!"

"Last night when you were sleeping." She said as she patted the paddle against her hand

"I didn't think you'd end up being so kinky.." I muttered

"I said, silence henchman!" She said as she hit me again

"Ow! Okay! Okay!"

"Now take off your pants." She demanded

I gave her a 'are you serious' look.

"I can't. I'm handcuffed, Marcy."

"Oh." She said as she laughed to herself

She quickly took off my pants and tossed them to the floor. So here I am almost naked, handcuffed and being hit with a paddle. Today is turning out to be one weird day.

"Now you will obey everything I say. Do you understand, henchman?" She said as she stared at me lustfully with her crimson eyes

Oh Gob.

* * *

_Twelve days remaining.._

_4:34 a.m._

Damn, I'm tired. There are places on my body that I didn't even think could be sore. Marceline finally fell asleep so I now have time to think about how I can stay here because I don't want to leave Marceline in two weeks. I have to find a way to stay.

There's only one person I know who can help me. I have to go find him.

I got off my bed and stood up slowly. I looked back at Marceline and saw that she was still asleep. I put on a grey hoodie and black pants and carefully crept out of the room. I slowly climbed down the ladder and started to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Marceline's voice called out to me

"I was going to see an old friend." I told her

"At four in the morning? That sounds pretty sketchy, Finn." She said as she approached me from behind

"I know. I know. But it's important." I said as I turned around to face her, "I have to see if he can help me."

"Help with what?"

"Making sure I stay here after my two weeks are up."

"I'm coming with." Marceline said as she grabbed her umbrella and walked outside with me.

She wrapped her arm around my waist and began to float up but I stopped her.

"Let's just walk." I told her

"Are you sure? We can make it there faster if we fly over there."

"I know but I really just feel like walking tonight."

I reached my hand out and grabbed her hand. She looked at me and smiled. I squeezed her hand only to get a squeeze back in response.

"A walk sounds nice." She replied

We then walked down the grass fields. I gave her a peck on the cheek. She looked back at me and blushed. Even if her body was still somewhat cold I could feel her getting warmer.

"Finn, I really hope that this guy you're gonna see can help you stay. I don't want to lose you again.." She said as her voice cracked

I looked over at her and saw that her eyes were watering up. I stopped walking and grabbed Marceline by the shoulders and faced her directly.

"Listen to me, Marceline. I'll make sure that I can find a way to stay. I don't care what it takes."

My breathing began picking up as Marceline looked at me.

"I promise you, Marceline. I won't leave you again. I love you." I said as I brought her closer to me

"I love you too, Finn." She said as she dug her head into my chest.

Marceline slowly pulled away from me and suddenly gasped. A flash of light covered my sight and blinded me. I tried closing my eyes but it was still bright. It was like this for a couple of seconds before the light dimmed out. I slowly opened my eyes and quickly blinked. I wiped my eyes and looked at Marceline. She looked back at me and gasped.

"Finn, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Look at yourself!"

I looked at myself and saw my bangs hanging loosely, partially covering my sight. I grabbed a piece of my bangs and inspected it closely. It was silver.

"Whoa!"

"Your hair's silver and your eyes are white."

"That's weird." I said as I played with my hair

"Your body starts changing and that's all you have to say."

"Calm down, Marcy. I'm sure this'll pass." I reassured her

"I'm sorry, Ms. Marceline but Finn needs to be like this in order for my companion to know of his situation." A voice spoke out to us

I knew that voice from anywhere. It was Death's. What is he doing here and why can't I see him?

"Where are you, Death?" I asked

"I'm still in my realm in the Deadworld. I'm just communicating with you two telepathically." He answered me

"Are you sure that this.. change needed to happen?" I asked

"In order for your friend to help you he needs my permission and this is my way of saying he can help you. A body devoid of colour. There's so many rules that come with unconventional dark magics that you don't even know of Finn."

"How long will this last?" Marceline asked

"The whole two weeks. So good luck and don't waste your time, Finn."

"I won't."

"Good. Now, I have very important matters to attend to! I hope you two find your way to happiness. And between us, I'm a sucker for happy endings."

Suddenly there was silence. After a couple of awkward seconds I decided to break the silence.

"Pretty weird, right?" I said

Marceline giggled and playfully punched my arm.

"Yeah. You haven't changed a bit, Finn." She said with a smile

"And you're still as beautiful as I remember." I complemented her

"You're so adorable, you good little boy." She told me as she pinched my cheeks

I grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. She yelped in surprise when I pulled her towards me which made me chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked me lowly as she put her forehead against mine

"All the noises you make.." I whispered to her

She then licked her lips and quickly kissed me. She then floated away from me.

"So are we gonna go?" She asked

"Yeah. Let's go." I said as I started walking for our destination once again.

After half an hour of walking the Candy Republic came into view. Marceline looked at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Why are we here?" She asked me

"I need to see someone." I replied

"You know that Bonnie's not here, Finn." She said uneasily

"I know but I'm here to see someone else."

"Who?"

"Peppermint Butler. If anyone has experience in situations like mine it would be him. I'm sure he could help us or at least try to."

We approached the pink candy steel gates to the republic. There was no one to be found. Marceline simply picked me up and flew over the gate. The Candy Republic didn't look that different from the Candy Kingdom. If not for the name change I would've guessed that it was still the same old Candy Kingdom. I wonder what Bonnie what have thought about this. The whole situation with me coming back and the rise of democracy in her kingdom. Then again if she wasn't gone then they wouldn't have needed democracy. They would've had their princess and that would've been more than enough.

I was brought out of my thoughts as we approached the center of town. I stared at the streetlights that dimly lit up the streets. The whole town looked ominous and menacing. It was weird. Maybe it was because this whole town was now full of strangers now instead of all the candy people I knew.

I looked up at the castle and saw the old balcony that led into Bonnie's room. There was a short round figure standing on the balcony.

"Marceline."

"What's up, weenie?"

"Look." I said as I pointed towards the castle

Marceline looked over towards the balcony and squinted her eyes.

"It's.. it's him."

"Let's go."

She picked me up and flew towards the balcony. As we reached the balcony I saw Peppermint Butler. He looked a lot older than the last time I saw him. He had a grey beard growing on his face and his eyes were white like mine.

"Hello, Ms. Marceline." He said as he cleared his throat.

"Hey there, Pep-But." She greeted him as we landed on the balcony

"You have brought a guest with you?"

"Yes, he's an old friend." She said as a grin spread across her face

"If you don't mind sir or madam but may I ask your name? My sight faded ages ago so I cannot see you."

"Finn.." I told the old butler

"Finn? Hmm.. I haven't heard that name in a long time. Not since the old hero of Ooo was alive. Are you by any chance related to Finn the Human? Because as far as I can remember, Mr. Finn and Ms. Marceline did not have any children."

"It's me, Peppermint Butler."

Peppermint Butler's face lit up and a smile came to his face.

"It's nice to see you, old-timer." I said to him

"How are you alive? I thought that you were dead."

"Death let me come back."

"That is amazing! I didn't think that he would let you come back, especially since you are a mortal. He loves those kinds of souls."

"But there's a catch. I can only be here for two weeks."

"That sounds more like him." Peppermint Butler said as he chuckled a little

"And I need your help so I can stay here for good."

"Does he know that you are trying to stay?" The blind servant asked

"Yes. He said that you have his permission."

"How can I tell?"

"He drained my hair and eyes of their color."

"Ah, a body devoid of colour. Let me feel your hair, child."

I walked forward and crouched next to him. He reached over and felt my hair.

"Yes. Yes.." He said to himself

He then held my face and stared into my eyes.

"Everything checks out." He said as he let go of me

"So can you help us?" I asked him as I stood back up

"I cannot help you directly for I am an old man, but I can point you in the right direction towards your goal."

"Really?" Marceline asked excitedly

"Yes, but remember there are no guarantees to what I show you and what you shall try will work. So promise me and your wife, Finn, that even if you are not able to return back to this world that you will spend the rest of the time you have left with your wife. It hurt to see her as she was for these last several decades."

I looked back at Marceline and walked up to her. She looked up at me as I put my arms around her.

"I promise."

"I shall leave you two alone so you may discuss your plans. When you two are done meet me in my study. You do remember as to where my study is, right Finn?"

"I still remember, Peppermint Butler. I won't get lost like last time."

Peppermint Butler simply chuckled to himself and left us at the balcony.

"So.." Marceline trailed off

"Marceline, look I'm really sorry that I left you alone for all these years."

"It's okay, Finn. You're here now. That's all that matters. And if this works then you'll be able to stay."

"What if it doesn't work?" I asked her

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now we have to go see an old fart and see if he can help us."

"Yeah. Let's go." I said as I released her from my embrace

"Are you sure that you remember where his old study is?" She asked me as walked back inside the castle

Oh no. She saw through my ruse!

"Uhh.. yeah. I totally remember." I said as a bead of sweat dripped down my forehead

Marceline sniffed the air with her nose.

"I smell a liar!"

"I'm not lying!" I said defensively

"You are such a bad liar! You always start to sweat when you lie and you're sweating up a storm!" She told me

"No, I'm not!"

Marceline wiped her hand across my forehead and showed me her hand. It was glistening with sweat. I laughed nervously.

"It's hot out here." I told her

"It's like fifty-three degrees out here, Finn. You're so full of crap!"

Oh no! I can't think of anything to say! Time for my backup plan.

"Did I ever tell you how awesome you are?"

"Not this time, Finn."

So close. I then felt a painful yanking on my ear.

"Ow!"

"Luckily for you I remembered where it is." Marceline said as we went inside

"Are you pulling me by the ear?" I yelled in pain

"Shh, Finn! People are sleeping." She whispered to me

"Let go of my ear!" I whispered back to her

"What did you say?"

"I said, can you let go of my ear?"

"I can't hear you."

"CAN YOU LET GO OF MY EAR."

"Nope."

She yanked on my ear even harder and began dragging me through the halls of the castle.

"Please let me go." I begged her

"Sure."

"Really?"

"No." She quickly replied as she pulled on my ear even harder

"I promise I won't lie to you again."

"Okay." She said as she dragged me down a long corridor

"So can you let me go?" I asked

"Haha! No."

Shit, this hurts. After a couple more minutes of walking we arrived at a bookshelf that resided in a dark hallway. Marceline looked around and pulled on a red and white striped book. She then let go of my ear and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"That hurt." I said as I rubbed my ear

"Stop being such a baby."

I stuck my tongue out at Marceline and blew a raspberry. She simply rolled her eyes.

"Real mature, Finn."

"I try my best."

"So do you remember the way over here?" She asked me

"Uhh.."

The bookshelf slid back and revealed a stone pathway that led deeper into the walls of the castle.

"Forget that I asked."

"Already did."

Marceline stepped inside and gestured for me to follow her. So I did. The bookshelf behind us set itself back into place and closed behind us. Now it's time to see if Peppermint Butler can help and see if his suggestions can actually help me or not.

* * *

**This story is not dead!**

**Peppermint Butler is still alive but is blind. The reason why he's blind was because of the events that happened all those years ago when Finn was alive. Will I explain how he is blind and how Finn died and what happened Bonnibel? (Since I haven't told you readers) More than likely but it will be later in the story. **

**The next chapter will be showing what methods can possibly help Finn stay in the world of the living and how him and Marceline approach said methods and where they will travel.**

**Thanks for reading guys and girls! See you next chapter and don't be afraid to show this story some love. Leave a review and/or any suggestions you guys have and it could possibly occur in the story! **

**With love,**

**Samuel The Raconteur**


End file.
